Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.98\overline{1} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 981.1111...\\ 100x &= 98.1111...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 883}$ ${x = \dfrac{883}{900}} $